


Beautiful Boys. Inside-out.

by Whenwetalkaboutnature



Series: A 5,000-miles distance (ChanWoo) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3Racha is the BEST best-friends anyone can have, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Comfort, Epic Friendship, Feel-good, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Unrequited Love, Seo Changbin is a Good Friend, han jisung is a good friend, possibly a heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwetalkaboutnature/pseuds/Whenwetalkaboutnature
Summary: Chan saw a very beautiful boy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: A 5,000-miles distance (ChanWoo) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Beautiful Boys. Inside-out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staying_beautiful_0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staying_beautiful_0307/gifts), [bloominghwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominghwa/gifts), [Labradoodles100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles100/gifts).



> @staying_beautiful_0307 @bloominghwa @Labradoodles100  
> Thank you for giving Lifetimes and More a chance.  
> Wishing you a wonderful weekend, guys ♥♥♥

“Hyung, he will _feel_ you staring”, Changbin nonchalantly scolds Chan, eyes focusing on his phone.

Chan looks at Changbin on his right, sitting perpendicular to him. Chan pouts at how Changbin doesn’t even look up but _knows_ what Chan is doing. Then again, that’s the only thing Chan has done here since the first time 3Racha came to this coffee shop 2 weeks ago.

Changbin would be surprised if Chan were not staring.

Chan would be surprised if _he himself_ were not (in Chan’s words) _taking a peek_ , but he just doesn’t expect Changbin to point it out so blatantly.

 _(I'm being very subtle, thank you very much. What is Changbin talking about?)_ Chan thinks to himself. But the object of his attention briefly looks his way, smiles his 1000watt smile, then direct the same, gentle, pleasant, smile, to his next customer. Chan goes crimson. He is _not_ being subtle at all, is he?

“Why don’t you just go ask his name?” Changbin suggests, still not looking up.

“Woojin. It’s Woojin.”

“Ewww, stalker”, Jisung, sitting at Chan’s left perpendicular and the opposite of Changbin, intercepts.

“I... I am not... You brat!” Chan goes for the kill and headlocks Jisung.

“It’s on his name badge,” Chan fake-fisted Jisung squishy squirrel left cheek.

Jisung giggles, flailing his arms until he surrenders, tapping Chan’s arm, “Hyunga, hyunga, I love you (Chan loves him, too), I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Chan lets him go. They cause such a whispered-ruckus (as if such a thing exists) but no one pays them any mind.

Sipping his ice americano after such a tiring battle against Chan (don’t blame Chan, Jisung is weak is all) Jisung asks, “Why not just ask him out?”

Chan goes pensive and slouches over the table with his face hidden in his stretched arms.

“My gut’s telling me if I did, I would be in for a, major, heartbreak.” Chan’s voice cracks slightly, 2Racha do not know whether it is because of Chan’s position that makes his voice muffled, or of something else.

Jisung whistle lightly, “Dayuuum, we should stop coming here, then.”

“So, won’t take any action?” Changbin who has put his phone down, finally looks at his hyung. Chan turns his head to Changbin and smiles. For some reason, it seems a little sad to Changbin. Chan shakes his head.

“That’s ... so ...”, Jisung struggles to find the word, his hands flapping trying to find the right word for him, “... not you, Channie hyung!” (In Jisung's eyes, Chan has always been a man of action). Chan sits straight, laughing at how cutely silly Jisung is. He sips his watermelon juice (that makes Jisung asks, “Whyy??” whenever they go to a coffee shop).

“Are you sure? We can keep coming here. You can try and get to know him better and see what is in store for you guys.” Changbin tries to make it sound casual but not quite successful. Chan wonders why his little brother seems to worry for him.

Little does Chan know, Changbin saw (unintentionally), and listened to (intentionally, but only very briefly), _that_ new folder on Chan’s laptop containing 11 tracks that were ... not quite 3Racha’s sound. They were not bad. Not bad at all in fact. They were just ... different from what they usually did. If Changbin were to put colors as a description, they were soft pink and soft blue and soft yellow. Just so soft and sweet and fragile ... a fraction of Changbin’s heart ached listening to them.

Eleven nearly complete tracks (albeit still very rough versions) in less than 2 weeks are unheard of for them as a production team of 3 people, let alone as a solo producer. Changbin wonders how many sleepless nights Chan has gone through working on them? How many more is he planning to go through to complete them, considering how perfectionist Chan can be? Changbin feels he has every right to worry, simply because he has never seen his hyung this way.

Chan is silent for a moment. “Um, I’m positive. We need to focus on our work. We just started and I can’t afford getting distracted.”

“Feelings are not a distraction.” Jisung chips in, for some reason sounding petulant.

“They are.”

“are not”

“are too”

“are not”

“are too”

Chan and Jisung start bickering and Chan is about to give him another headlock when Changbin somberly says,

“Hyung, listen. We’ve been here 4 times and you already look so gone. If you are sure about how big your crush on him is, and about how you are not going to do anything about it... then Jisung is right. We should stop coming here.”

Changbin, the one brain cell of 3Racha in times in need. Why does he sound so mature right now, when he is so full of aegyo that makes everyone cringe from cuteness overload on daily?

“Yeah,” is the only thing Chan can utter.

That afternoon a little past 2 PM., 3Racha are going back to the office to work on perfecting the title song of their second album. They still have a long day. Still have got a long way.

On the way out, Chan thanks the beautiful boy named Woojin. His _‘It's our pleasure’_ is the most delightful sound Chan’s heard in a long time now. Chan’s eyes linger on the brunette’s charming brown ones seconds longer than necessary. For some reason, he is not nervous at all. Maybe his body understands he has only given himself so ~~much~~ (little) time, so he would better spend the time admiring this boy's grace, rather than having a nervous breakdown? Who knows.

“See you guys next time, yeah?”

Why such a simple question sounds so attractive?

Gosh, Chan is so far gone. How can someone be so lovely?

“Maybe,” is the only thing Chan can utter.

 _'Not’_ is the answer he cannot complete. 

When 3Racha go out of the shop's door,

Chan feels the cool breeze,

hears the bell chimes,

_(or is that the sound of his heart breaking?)_

Chan sighs and smiles and he leads the way for his two little ones.

Like he always has done. Like he always will do.

“He should have mercy on our hyung and shouldn’t look that pretty if he’s only gonna break hyung’s heart.” Jisung whispers to Changbin, scowling.

“You said something?” Chan looks back at them, tilting his head wondering. “Just told Changbin hyung I knew a cafe, even closer to the office. They serve beauuu-tiful cookies. I believe they have watermelon juice too. Let’s go there sometime!” Jisung hops to Chan’s arms and drags Chan away merrily.

Maybe Jisung understands more than he lets on. Maybe Changbin does not have to worry about Chan alone. Maybe as long as they are together, no matter what adversity they encounter along the way, they will be alright. No, not maybe. About the last part, Changbin is exceptionally certain.

Now, 2Racha just have to plot something to cheer their hyung up from the first heartbreak in his 22 years of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone. I hope you like it even only a bit.  
> I'm sorry if it sounds repetitive because I'm THAT boring, hahaa!  
> I'm also sorry if this series hurts anyone in any way. That is NEVER my intention.  
> It broke me when Woojin left and I have not moved on. Yet.  
> This whole thing is one of my ways to cope and I'm healing. I hope everyone is healed, too.  
> And ALL the boys seem to be doing really well, so I hope everyone is doing well and is happy, too.
> 
> You guys are awesome! (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )♥  
> Take good care. Stay safe and healthy.
> 
> Stray Kids everywhere all around the world.  
> Stay makes Stray Kids stay.  
> Stray Kids make Stay stay.  
> I love you all!


End file.
